Under Dorne's Sun
by oOItaOo
Summary: Tres viñetas: Soberbia. Vino. Lanza del Sol. Este relato participa en el reto #29 "Viñetas" del foro [Alas negras, palabras negras] [Oro].
1. Soberbia

**Advertencias:** tanto los personajes como las situaciones son propiedad intelectual de George R.R. Martin. Este relato participa en el reto #29 "Viñetas" del foro [Alas negras, Palabras negras].

* * *

**Soberbia: ****Revenge.**

- ¡Elia! ¡Di su nombre! - la voz retronaba, poderosa, llena de rabia, rasgando el cielo. La lanza doblaba el aire, veloz, feroz, mientras él danzaba a su alrededor, combinando estocadas y pasos, escenificando el baile de la muerte. Era mortífero, letal, la serpiente oculta en la arena, presta a atacar. El sol rescataba destellos de su coraza de bronce, su emblema sobre el corazón.

Llevaba años esperando aquél momento, oír su confesión, poder tomar venganza por todo el daño que le habían hecho, por todas las traiciones que quedaban por confesar. Y haría que todos lo oyeran, que sus crímenes se grabasen a fuego, que pagara por ellos. Y después la lenta agonía para llevarle a suplicar, como lo había hecho su hermana querida. Le haría recitar su nombre, que lo gritase frente a toda la corte. Después le mataría, poniendo fin a su sufrimiento, aunque no lo merecía.

Sabía que ganaría; era el mejor, nadie le igualaba con el manejo de la alabarda, era mortal, peligroso, certero. La punta iba a donde él quería, sin fallar. El orgullo se filtraba en sus ojos, brillantes de deseo, ansiosos. Sus pasos le acercaban al enemigo, mordía su piel y retrocedía, bailando, con agilidad felina. Y la sonrisa acudía a su rostro al penar en el final, cuando la Montaña durmiese a sus pies, exhalando con un último suspiro sus propios pecados, recitando el nombre de Elia, a quien había matado y violado, y de su pequeño hijo, a quien había agarrado con aquellas manos inhumanas para darle muerte con toda crueldad. Y, después, iría a por el resto. Sí, no podía perder; el honor de su familia estaba en juego.

Rió con presunción, con la arrogancia de quien se sabe vencedor, mientras domaba a la bestia contra quien luchaba. El acero había lamido su piel, el veneno ya fluía por sus venas, adormeciendo sus sentidos, mermando sus fuerzas; ya estaba cerca, unos movimientos más y todo terminaría.

- La violaste. La asesinaste. Mataste a sus hijos – siseó bajo la mirada furiosa de su oponente. Bajo sus pies el suelo temblaba con su peso.

- ¿Has venido a charlar? - recriminó, y sus palabras restallaron en su cabeza.

- No, he venido a hacer que confieses – y de nuevo aquella sonrisa fanfarrona que no podía ocultar, porque estaba seguro de su victoria.

El tiempo pasaba entre estocadas y giros; el entrechocar del acero componía canciones que luego los bardos cantarían. El príncipe se deslizaba, silencioso, mortífero, la Montaña respondía con su mandoble, girando pesadamente a un lado, descargando su peso, haciendo estremecer el estrado. Y el baile proseguía, lento, ominoso, espectáculo dantesco del rechinar de las armas, del sudor de sus frentes.

Su enemigo estaba cubierto de sangre, grotesco y cruel, pero no le importaba, él era el sol de Dorne, ninguna montaña lograría aplastarle. Con habilidad e ingenio logró que trastabillase. Y su emblema brilló tanto que cegó a su contrario, momento en que clavó su lanza, profunda, penetrando la piel, hasta resquebrajar el hueso. Y siguió atacando, asestando golpes fieros, girando con su alabarda en alto, gritando el nombre de su hermana, instándole a la confesión.

- ¡Di su nombre! - exigió, con el mandoble entre sus manos, alzado sobre su pecho caído. Y sus brazos se enroscaron en su torso, fuertes, arrastrándolo hacia él.

- Elia de Dorne. - replicó en un susurro quedo.- Yo maté a esa mocosa llorosa. - y sus dedos se clavaron en los ojos negros brillantes de miedo. -. Fue después que la violé. - su puño destrozó los dientes del príncipe, llenando el suelo de sangre y dolor -. Y al final le reventé la puta cabeza. Así.

Y el grito desgarrador de Ellaria Arena fue lo último que oyó.


	2. Vino

**Advertencia: **tanto los personajes como las situaciones son propiedad intelectual de George R.R. Martin. Este relato participa en el reto #29 "Viñetas" del foro [Alas negras, Palabras negras].

**Vino: Justice.**

La calavera sonreía, contemplando desde las alturas el banquete, escuchando las palabras susurradas, presidiendo el evento. Grande y blanca, las cuencas vacías, inexpresivas, y aquella sonrisa perversa que en vida nadie logró atisbar.

El vino era fuerte, amargo y potente, del mismo rojo que el deseo. Su sabor evocaba besos perdidos, robados al tiempo. En sus labios el tinto se mezclaba con la sal que resbalaba por sus mejillas, endulzando la sensación de tristeza que paladeaba en su boca, cosquilleando en su interior.

Sus ojos lucían cansados, desvaídos. Sus ojos de gato palidecían, perdiendo su brillo, su fuego, la pasión que antaño emanaba de ellos cada vez que su mirada encontraba la suya, cómplice, silenciosa, llena de ternura y amor. Pero sus ojos oscuros se habían apagado frente a ella, estallando en diminutos fragmentos de rubí que habían bañado su rostro pardo, manchándola con la deshonra, la desolación.

Y frente a ella, grande y grotesca, la cabeza del asesino de su amante, descansaba solitaria y sonriente. La justicia se había hecho, aunque hubiese pagado un precio muy elevado.

Bebió otro sorbo de ese vino especiado de Dorne, con el regusto de las lágrimas aún inundando su paladar. Miró a los comensales desde su lugar de honor, cerca de Doran Martell. Todos escudriñaban aquel incómodo invitado blanco, hecho de hueso y pintado de cal, lanzaban miradas curiosas, acusadoras, furiosas, entre bocados y comentarios. Planeaban venganza, deseaban la guerra, los comentarios llegaban a ella, sumida en su pesar.

Y ahora su propia familia hablaba de aquello; venganza por su padre, justicia para su tía. Querían sangrar Poniente, rajarlo por la mitad para dejar expuestos los huesos que lo formaban. Deseaban la guerra, que la sangre volviera a correr por su tierra, cálida y seca, traer más muerte y sufrimiento, lágrimas en los ojos de las mujeres, adornar cada salón con cráneos pálidos de sonrisas perturbadas.

Oberyn sólo quería vengar a Elia, no llevar la guerra hasta Dorne. Y ya no quedaban enemigos para batir, a nadie a quien culpar. Y sólo quería que todo aquello acabara, enterrar su hermoso rostro entre las manos y llorar, porque él ya no estaba a su lado y ninguna calavera la consolaría ni le devolvería el brillo a sus ojos. Para Ellaria la justicia se había servido aunque no lograse consolar a su corazón quebrado, desconsolado; había visto su última sonrisa pintar su rostro de alegría justo antes de estallar. Y aquello jamás lo olvidaría, ni mil cabezas se lo harían olvidar.


	3. Lanza del Sol

**Advertencia: tanto los personajes como las situaciones son propiedad intelectual de George R.R. Martin.** **Este relato participa en el reto #29 "Viñetas" del foro [Alas negras, Palabras negras].**

**Lanza del Sol: Fire&Blood.**

El calor sofocante de la ciudad llegaba hasta ella. Desde las alturas podía contemplar la maraña de callejuelas que se extendían por toda Lanza del Sol, un mar de arena y adoquines, de colores de tierra. Incluso el olor inundaba sus fosas nasales, olía a azufre y guindilla, a especies, a picante, al sabor del sol abrasando su lengua.

En Dorne la tierra era cálida, y su gente emanaba pasión; se decía que las mujeres eran lujuriosas y los hombres vengativos, que se escondían tras la arena y atacaban a traición, aunque no era del todo verdad. Sí que era cierto que las mujeres gozaban de más libertad que en otros lugares, y que eran mucho más abiertas; el calor las hacía vestir de sedas tan transparentes que sus pieles podían verse, no les importaba exponerse, no se reprimían y podían gobernar. Pero sólo dentro de sus fronteras, donde la ley dorniense imperaba.

Y era por ello que estaba enjaulada en una torre de marfil y plata, tan alta que podía acariciar la luna desde la ventana. Había quebrantado la lealtad buscando justicia, planeando la venganza, y sólo había logrado ser encerrada. La muerte de su hermoso caballero blanco planeaba sobre su conciencia, a veces dolía el recuerdo de sus suaves labios inexpertos. También le apenaba recordad cómo la sangre brollaba del bonito rostro de la princesa dorada, cómo sus ojos claros, del mismo color de la hierba, se llenaban de tiernas lágrimas. Pero, sobre todo, lo que más le dolía era la traición. Alguien había confesado y, por ello, ahora estaba en aquella situación, pensando en sus amigos, desterrados, condenados ya para siempre.

No le importaba tanto su destino, era una Martell, pero no la dejaban hablar. Los días se sucedían, todos iguales, del mismo modo en que empezaban se consumían, sin que ella supiera nada, sin que pudiera escapar, huir y enfrentarse a su suerte, poder hablar con su padre, explicarle la verdad, que sus amigos habían actuado por el amor que le tenían, por cariño y aprecio, lealtad. Quería suplicar el perdón para aquellos a los que tanto estimaba, pero ni aquello se le permitía hacer. Podía dedicar su tiempo ociosamente, la lavaban y le daban de comer. Pero el silencio en que la tenían sumida la mataba, era más ponzoñoso que el veneno, le hacía sentir perdida, aislada. Y cada hora era un tormento, un instante más en vilo, esperando el momento en que la condena fuese sentenciada y la librasen de ese sufrimiento.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había sucedido cuando voló de nuevo. Corrió por las escaleras, sintiendo el calor del viento. Y por primera vez se enfrentó a su padre. Le arrojó todo aquello que su corazón albergaba, dando rienda a su indignación, ignorando lo mucho que su padre había velado por ella, lo mucho que significaba, lo importante que era. Había tenido que humillarle para darse cuenta de la verdad que tanto tiempo llevaba enterrada.

Y se lo había prometido, la venganza llegaría, se haría por fin justicia. Por sangre y fuego.


End file.
